mythicworldsmcfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Mobs
oHere you can view all the different types of mobs you'll be fighting while exploring the area, we'll even sort out the mobs by which world they appear in. Infected: These zombie buggars love to roam in packs, ripping to shreds any living creature in their site, be it scavenger, survivor, or a player. Swarming their opponents is there main strategy, much like the zergs of old, get caught alone by a horde and you to might be craving the living. Origin: Outbreak Infected Soldiers: Previously part of the military, these semi-armored zombies prefer to fight mono y mono than in a swarm, with suprerior health and weaponry they'll tear through anything in their way. Some say they still hold on to their service issued rifles from their human days. Origin: Outbreak Infected Hunter: Though they might not look too tough or have much health, these speedsters can pack a punch, as they can outrun any foe they may find. While they may prefer to spend time in the woods, they're more than willing to hunt humans in the cities, liking the shade of trees and long walks on the beach. Origin: Outbreak Geist: Previously the anti-social nerd of the world, they've taken up the hobby of staying away from their breathern, as they just love to sneak up on delectable humans rather than running up and getting slain as their tenacious counterparts tend to attempt. Origin: Outbreak Rotter: Corrupting the streets of the world, the very ground beneath these disgusting zombies is transformed by their filth. Careful young traveler! If you follow too close in their wake you'll be poisoned and grow hungry. Origin: Outbreak Crawler: After the portal to Outbreak opened up, the invading players slew and wounded thousands of zombies. Those who were wounded somehow all lost access to their legs, leaving them to lay on the ground, slowly pulling themselves towards any players still in the world. Origin: Outbreak Scavenger: After the virus took hold of the world, few were able to escape its mightly clutches. Many of those who did, however, became bandits and scavengers, prefering to fight against the zombies of the world then lay down and become zombies themselves. Using their .44 magnums, scavengers will go after all those they see, be them the undead... or the living. Origin: Outbreak Survivors: While some of those who weren't tragically turned became gun totting murderers, others decided they'd wait to be rescued after the portal opened up, but watch out! Some of them may not be entirely honest. Origin: Outbreak Bloated Zombies: After the zombie virus began to overtake the Outbreak population, the obese portion of the people became one of the most dangerous forms of zombie. While they may be slow and won't chase you very far, only the most clever of players won't be hurt while attempting to take them down. Funny enough, they're the only type of zombie which figured out how to get through the portal, flooding the overworld. Origin: Outbreak, the Overworld Dusk Witch: This vexed old hag hangs around at her ancient shack only a few hundred blocks west of spawn, only revealing herself to those who stick around till dusk. Don't think she'll have some grandma-style cookies, though! She'll throw everything she's got to kill any intruder, be it a potion or a familar. Origin: the Overworld Minotaur: This lonely creature seeks only friendship and is compeletly passive in every way. Na, just kidding! This bloodthursty mob lurks in the mountains of plains of the overworld, leaping at all those who walk past with it's powerful axe. Steer clear of these beasts if you can! For if you're caught unaware, it just may be your undoing. Origin: The Overworld Anurian Mage: After the defeat of the Elves, the anurians flooded the islands of the world, claiming them as their own. With the ancient tomes of the Elves in hand, a sect of the warriors began studying the practice of magic. With this power in hand, they now defend their territory, as well as terraform the lands of Anura to be nothing but ocean. Origin: Anura Anurian Soldier: While their breathern went the path of the mage, these Anurians decided to go the more traditional route of the sword. Completely rejecting the Elves of old, they are extremely protective of their lands, obliterating all those who are foreign to the dimension. Origin: Anura Void Slime: Once players began to invade the End, threatening the ways of the native Enderman, a new type of End creature quickly evolved to look like simple slimes, but with advanced teleportation and quick attacks. Make sure you don't look at these directly, or you'll become their next target. Origin: The Overworld and the End Bandit Leader: A hierarchy quickly formed among the bandits, as the greatest among them began to take up leadership positions. Only traveling with at least two companions, these leaders can pick pocket, cloak, or mess you up in hand to hand combat. They're also quite dashing, though no one who has seen their true face has lived. Origin: The Overworld The Mighty Pintor: These mighty adviseries are the Minotaurs of the Nether, except a whole lot more powerful. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile. Being the leaders of the pigmen, if they hit you even once every pigmen in the area will swarm you and it only goes down hill from there. Ancient sages once wrote of powerful blades the Pintors of the past controlled, but there is no evidence to suggest those blades exist to this day. Origin: The Nether The Succubus: These soul suckers just love to find players wandering around the Nether, as they eat at your soul, only growing more powerful. Men especially are succeptable to their powerful magic. Origin: The Nether Flame Spirits: These roaming fires were born from the lava which runs throughout the Nether, killing anything foreign to the land. There was once an Adventurer who claimed the best way to kill them was to toss a glass of water, he died shortly after this comment due to dehydration. Yeti: Only on the world of Io do these creatures roam, having the rare and powerful gift of ice magic. You don't want to get too close to these things, or you'll soon be in your own personal icy cage. Origin: Io Bee: Terrifying little buggars that will sting anything in sight, don't slight one of these things or you'll have an incovinent red mark faster than you can say, "What is that little yellow thing?" Guards: The powerful protectors of the gates to spawn, these humble men give their lives in order to protect all the players and merchants within the city. Don't piss one of these guys off, or you'll be in a world of hurt, and they won't stop until the threat to the surrounding area has been exterminated. Wandering Mummies: With the arival of the "Player" into the world, the ancient temples housing these poor old souls were disturbed. These once great leaders have risen again to deter any player from approaching and looting the sacred sites littered throughout the desert. Turtles: These lovely critters skitter through the water like a droplet on a pan. Oddly enough, there is a whole mess of people who like to wear the corpses of these turtles on their heads... Players: These terrible people roam the world, raping, killing, and pillaging the world around them. They've been able to infiltrate the Overworld, Io, Outbreak, and many other worlds through the use of ancient portals built thousands of years ago. Steer clear of these if you're anything other than a player, they hunt and kill any mob for sport and competition! They'll even take your face and wear it, don't get tangeled with these fellows, or your life will likely be cut short.